Splash and Peek
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: At the quarry, the rules of the world doesn't count, and Arya plans to take advantage of that and both her brothers, Robb and Jon. Includes: WARNING Robb/Arya/Jon incest, graphic (hard-core), underage, consensual; and swearing.


**a/n: Includes: Robb/Arya/Jon incest, graphic, underage, consensual. And lots of foul language from all parties. Some of it is a little hard-core in the end, so here's some fore WARNING**_**,**_** hope you still want to read though.**  
><strong>Enjoy! [I know I did!]<strong>

**The Stark ages are as listed:**  
><strong>Robb - 17<strong>  
><strong>Jon - 17<strong>  
><strong>Arya - 15<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**Fic Summary: **At the quarry, the rules of the world don't count, and Arya plans to take advantage of that and both her brothers, Robb and Jon.

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
><strong>*<strong>

_One-shot: _—  
><strong>Splash and Peek<strong>

The quarry was an hour's hike through the Wolfswood of Winterfell. It was long since abandoned and the wildlife had taken it over once more. The cliffs weren't hard to climb, and the water below was clean and filled with fish and other water creatures like frogs, there were different shelves above the water so you could jump from different heights, and the small beach was a perfect place to lay out naked and let the sun do its work.

It was a favourite place for three Stark children, who, when lessons were over, never failed to meet up there. It was like their home away from home—despite it only being an hour away, it was like entering their own little world. In the winter, the water froze over and it was an awesome skating rink; and in the summer the days were hot and the water was cool. It was a place where things that happened in Winterfell didn't come with them at the quarry—the same rules didn't apply.

Arya stepped out onto the rock shelf and held up an arm to block out the bright sun high in the sky, the still water below like a mirror, making twins. She let it beat down on her naked body before she ran to the edge and flew into the air. As she fell towards the water, she was three tight flips before her toes touched the water and then it swallowed her whole. After swimming a bit of distance under the water, she breach the surface, flinging her soaking hair from her eyes and looked up to the cliff with a triumphant grin on her face.

"That was awesome, Arya!" Jon called from above, his pale shoulders and a head of dark curly hair popping over the edge.

"I told you that already!" Robb's voice called, but he didn't appear next to Jon. "Now you gotta take the punishment."

"Wait. What? I didn't agree to that!" Jon protested, standing.

"It's always the punishment when a bet is made out here." Robb said. "Now buck up brother, and tuck you dick between your legs!"

Arya burst out laughing. "You don't want it to fall or something, do you?"

"It would not fall off!" Jon said, but his hands hugged his penis protectively anyways.

"Stop stalling Jonny-boy, or I'll shove you off!" Robb laughed, appearing at the edge, naked as his brother and patting his shoulder.

Jon glared at him, a spark of revenge in his dark grey eyes. "Say, brother, let's go together."

"Don't you even—!"

But Jon had already shoved him over the edge, and jumped after him. The dark-haired boy took his punishment, squeezed his eyes shut as his belly hit the still surface first—but not before he tucked his precious cock between his legs, his hands cupped over the precious organ; he would not risk something like that. Robb yelled out and flailed in the air, trying to right himself so that his pencil-dived, but didn't quite make it, smacking the water on his side, but the sound was overpowered by Jon's who's sounded like a sonic boom.

Arya dived under the water, and watched their entry. Robb instantly came back to the surface, gasping. But Jon floated still, almost like a dead body, and she would have thought him dead if he wasn't screaming water and bubbles.

Arya swam over and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the surface, sputtering and coughing.

Robb swan over to the pair and flicked his brother's forehead, glaring. "What the hell, man?!"

Jon stuck his tongue out, brushing the bangs from his eyes as he caught his breath. "That was for saying my dick was gonna fall off."

"And did it?"

Jon was about to reply indignantly when he was cut off choking and gasping as his dick was grabbed under the water and a zing of pleasure went through him.

"Jon?" Robb asked in concern. Did his dick really fall off?

"Nah, it's still there." Arya said, releasing his cock.

Jon was still chocking as Robb looked at his sister open-mouthed. "Did you just—"

Robb made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat as Arya reached over and grabbed _his penis_. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Still got yours too, Robb." She said, releasing his dick a moment later.

"What the fuck, Arya!" Jon exclaimed, finally able to get his breath and senses back.

"What?" she asked.

"What?!" Robb repeated, his voice a little high. "You just—just—" he made a wide-eyes grabbing motion with his hand.

"Oh my Gods, Arya just grabbed our penises! Guards! Guards! An actual girl finally touched our dicks, call the guards!" She mocked them in a high-pitched voice. "Look, if you feel so violated..." she grabbed a hand of theirs each and slapped them to each of her boobs that were bobbing half-submerged in the water. Jon and Robb were like fish out of water, their mouths opening and closing silently as Arya moved their hands around, squishing her breasts. At one instant Robb's fingers tightened, squeezing her flesh and she gasped a little at the attention before he tore his hand away, and Jon's too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Robb screamed, and kicked his legs in the water, moving away from her, his face flushed and his cock getting there.

"Why are you guys such a pair of prudes?" Arya asked, and started to swim towards Robb, who was still backing away.

Jon seemed to be shell shocked, floating their like a dead fish, eyes blank and mouth wide. Such innocence, such easy prey. That was why Arya was now advancing Robb with sly grey eyes; he had responded, he was the one who retreated.

"STOP, Arya!" Robb said, cutting through the water, still retreating, getting farther and farther from Jon.

"Ro-obb!" She murmured, sing-song. She was doing the breast stroke, and gaining on him fast.

"I swear—"

"Stop running, brother!" Arya growled.

"You said it! Brother! I'm your brother, Arya. What the hell?"

"Don't you remember all those years ago when we first found this place? What happens out there, doesn't apply to us here. Why do you think we drop our clothes on the sand? Because we're leaving our previous lives behind, becoming different people. Here, were not siblings, Robb."

Robb hadn't realized he'd stopped paddling as he listening to her, until he blinked and she was right there. She jumped on top of him, grabbing his shoulders and planting her feet on his thighs, crouching in his lap under the water. He froze like a statue.

"Ary—mmph!"

She kissed him, cutting off the teen's words. He was drowning as her tongue swam in his mouth and he groaned, his hands resting on his hips.

"What the fuck?!" Jon exclaimed, finally coming back to his senses and splashed over to them. "What the fuck!" he repeated as he watched his brother and sister making out. Did he get a concision from the belly flop or something? He must being going insane! He skimmed both his arms over the surface of the water, sending a cascade over the pair—like dumping a bucket of water on a feral cat.

They pulled apart. Arya was grinning and Robb was gasping, glaring daggers at Jon. "What the fuck yourself! Why did you go and do that?"

"Me?! What the hell were you two doing? What is wrong with you, Arya? Grabbing my dick and then Robb's and getting us to grab your tits, and now you're making out with Robb?! What's the deal?" Jon wondered.

"Jealous much," Robb muttered.

"I am not! What the fuck?" Jon protested.

"If you wanted a kiss, you just had to ask." Arya said, and she was pushing off Robb's thighs and into Jon's arms.

Jon's mouth opened in surprise and Arya took advantage, claiming his mouth, his arms wrapped around her automatically. Robb glared at them, hot with jealousy himself now. He swam over to the pair and pressed up against his sister's back, wrapping his arms around them both.

"What about me?" he murmured in her ear, hot. His dick was pressed into the small dip above her ass, squishing as the floated in the water, each lightly kicking at the water to stay a float, Jon's arms trapped between his chest and Arya's back.

Arya finally released Jon's lips, smirking as she left him gasping and dazed. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." She reached behind and between them and palmed his cock like a big worm against her back.

"Shit!" he shuddered against her.

"What?" Jon asked. "Shit!" he claimed as Arya took his cock with her other hand.

She stroked each brother twice, leaving them gasping and groaning. Their eyes slipped closed and their hips thrusted. Smirking, sniggering to herself, she continued to give them fluttering strokes as she wormed from their embrace. She released them for the briefest moment, grabbed a hand each and guided them to the other's cock before they could notice, or realized what was happening. Her hands still on theirs, she got them to jerk each other off, not even noticing because they were two distracted by the attention they were getting from the other.

Slowly, she released their hands and cock, and caressed the napes of their necks. They didn't seem to realized that she'd somehow gained an extra pair of hands. "Like that?" she murmured.

"Y-yeah," they gasped.

Slowly, she guided them forward, towards each other. Their lips connected and moved against each other. "Mm." She moaned, watching as they gasped into each other's mouths, their tongues tangling. Her hands tangled in their wet locks, she leaned her forehead against their connecting temples. "Cum, cum for me!" She commanded.

And they did, grunting, jerking in each other's grasps as they cummed between them, their seed glubbing in the water, reaching their orgasm. They held onto to each other, gasping. Theirs eyes fluttered open, dark grey meeting blue.

"Shit!"

They shoved apart from each other. Their mixed cum dissipating in the stirred water.

"What the hell?"

They looked at each other with widened eyes, their cheeks hot. They'd just given each other hand jobs!

Arya couldn't help the giggle at their reactions. "_Cum_ on. _Cuming _together, makes you be-_cum_ closer brothers. Doesn't it?"

They sent her twin death glares and she just smiled in return. Without further word, she turned around in the water and started to swim back towards the beach.

"Hey, what the fuck?! Where do you think you're going after pulling something like that?" Robb demanded, and started after her.

"That was completely devious!" Jon agreed, paddling alongside Robb; the pair forgetting their intimate moment from a minute ago, revenge on their minds.

Arya laughed. "_Cum_ catch me... and _punish _me!" She challenged.

She swam like a flower that bloomed in the day, and closed at night; her legs opening, spreading for a brief moment before closing again—giving them a glimpse of what the might claim when they caught her.

She just got onto the sand when her legs were taken out from under her. She let out a shriek of laughter as her brothers pushed her to the ground. Shivering as she felt their touches caressing her. She pushed her arse up, begging to be touched, they complied with feather-like touches, drawing their fingers between her cheeks and along her hot wetness, making her groan. She couldn't tell whose fingers were whose, whose touches belonged to who, she just _felt_ them, her cheek pressed into the sand.

"_Ah!_ Fuck!" she cried out as fingers entered her tight hole. Her knees underneath her now, she pushed back against them.

"You like that?" Robb's breath was hot against the back of her neck.

"Yes!"

"What do you want?" Jon murmured, his breath ghosting across her shoulder.

"_Aagh_! More," Arya gasped.

"More what?" Robb said; fingers pumped inside of her.

"That!"

"This?" Jon said; and they wiggled inside of her and she moaned.

"This! That! Fuck! All of it! Inside of me!_ Ahh!_ Gods, harder!" She begged. "Your hot hard cock pounding into me, driving to the ground, tearing me apart! Cum inside me! Cum on me! _Haahh! _In my fucking mouth! Gods I want to taste you! Cock at the back of my throat. Fucking pounding me into the ground! Say I'm a dirty little cunt_! Aaaah!_ I want to be a dirty little cunt! Fuck me, Gods, fuck me at the same time! Please! Gods! Fuck! _Aaaugh!_ Please!"

Arya felt something wet draw across her and then a second wet something, flickering into her hole, punching it, causing her to make mewling noises of pleasure as she pushed her face harder into the dirt.

Then she felt something big and hard push into her, and Robb grunting, and she welcomed his cock inside of her. He didn't pounding into her like she so wanted as she tried pushing back on him, but they held her hips still. She grumbling back in her throat as they were shifting behind her, trying to fight her brothers' grip but it was no use.

She cried out suddenly, as another big and hard cock started to push inside of her already full hole. It almost felt like she was splitting in half.

"Okay?" Jon grunted.

"Fuck me! Oh Gods, fuck me!" Arya cried, flexing her walls, pulling them inside of her further. She didn't care if she tore, she just wanted them to fuck her. "Fuck me to pieces!"

She moaned as they thrusted into her. It was awkward and ill-timed the first few times, not that she noticed, she was too busy with the stars shooting off behind her eyelids. She could hardly hear their grunting and gasping over her own moans and grovelling. There was sand in her mouth but she didn't give a shit as they pounded her simultaneously into the ground.

"_Uuaaahha! Gyaagh! Amgh! Aaah!" _She wasn't even making sense, she was delirious, mindless, they were fucking her brains out and her loved it. "F'ck f'ck f'ck f'ck f'ck meeee! Yes, Gods, Yes! Harder, ah-ah-ah, harder!"

"_Gwaagh, aagh, haah!" _They thrusted into her, making about as much sense as she was.

"Cum inside me!" She begged, clutching chunks of dirt. "Robb! Jon! Cum inside my dirty little cunt!"

"Arya, oh fuck!"

"C-cuming!"

They grabbed her hips, pulling her back as they thrust into her together, splitting her right down the middle, "**AARYAAAA-**_**AHH**_!" jerking and shudder and the shot their load inside of her.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!" **_Arya screamed as the hot lava their seed filled her cavity, drowning inside her orgasm, her whole body shaking, tears tearing from her wide eyes.

Robb and Jon collapsed to the ground half on top of her, their spent cocks laying against her ass cheeks, sated spasms going through them as Arya shuddered and jerked, being rode by her continued orgasm. Their mixed cum slowly leaking from her as she jerked and shuddered. She'd had gone blind, the light behind her eyes was like the sun. She felt like liquid, boneless, her whole body tingling and aching at the same time, jolts of pleasure still going through her every now and then.

"_Nggagh." _She moaned as her brother's hugged her from either side, their foreheads pressed against either of her temples.

"Arya?" Jon murmured.

"You still alive?" Robb's lips brushed against her cheek.

"Y-yea-ah," she managed to stutter. "S-split-t in h-alf an' lov-ving it."

"You asked, we just did what we were told."

She gave a jerky grin. "N-no regr-rets."

"Not one." Jon said, gentled caressing her back.

"None," Robb agreed, his fingers tracing in Jon's wake.

"G-good. N-ext week s-sound goo-d?" She felt twin kisses on her cheeks. "M-maybe two," she amended, the pleasure slowly leaking from her like the cum between her legs, leaving an ache in its wake. But it was a good ache.

-_fini-_

**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**  
><strong>My first RobbArya/Jon fic, with hopefully more to **_**'cum' [get it?]**_** Anyway, not sure if double penetration like that is really possible, but it was hot anways, right? Please, tell me what you think of this threesome.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

y


End file.
